Divergent Highschool
by Gabriella the awesome
Summary: this is my first fanfiction but I hope you like it none the less this story is about Beatrice prior she is starting at a new highschool.i don't want it to be to to fluffy or have to much drama l try to update when I can but ill make sure I update at least once a month and if I cant ill let you know
1. Chapter 1

Divergent Highschool-Chapter 1

Beatrice's P.O.V

Beep beep beep!

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. New school, new start. School starts at 9, its 7 now so I go take a shower. When I get out its 7:30, so I throw on some jeans and a black T-shirt. I put a purple hoodie on top and head downstairs. When I get downstairs I see my mum, da and older brother Caleb are already eating pancakes. I grab a plate and eat slowly considering I'm in no rush.

"Beatrice, excited to go to school?" Caleb asks me.

He is such a nerd and is excited to go to school. "Caleb call me Tris remember and no im not excited to go to a _new _school," I reply with attitude.

When I finished my pancakes I see its 8:15 so I run upstairs. I brush my hair and teeth. Then I pack my bag, by the time I finished fully getting ready its 8:30. I head downstairs and into the garage. I get into my red convertible car and drive to school.

I go to the office quickly so that I have time to find my first class. When I get to the office the lady at the desk isn't there, but there is a bell on the desk so I ring it.

"Coming," someone says, then a lady who looks friendly comes in, "Are you new?" she asks, I nod

"My name is Beatrice but please call me Tris," I say, this time she nods.

"Here is your timetable and map, enjoy your first day," she says. I nod and walk off doubting that I'll have a good day.

When I finally find my first class and walk in, I've decided to try and go unnoticed. I sit in the back of this class which is history. 5 minutes later the bell rings and no one has sat next to me, thankfully, the teacher comes in and starts the roll,

"Beatrice?" the teacher asks

"Here and please call me Tris," I reply

"Ok, Four?" the teacher continues

At that moment a boy walks in, he has brown hair and his face is red from running.

"Here," he says out of breath. The teacher rolls his eyes and once again continues. The boy, four, looks for a seat. There are 2 one next to a mean looking girl, she is beckoning him over to her. I think that he is going to sit by her so I look down and draw in my book, I then notice that the boy is walking towards me. He takes the seat next to me. So much for going unnoticed.

_**Thanks for reading this. Just remember this is my first fanfiction. Please review but please no harsh words, though if you want to you can give me constructive criticism **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi it's me again. I'm going to do chapter 2 so here it is _**

Divergent High school-Chapter 2

Four's P.O.V

I get ready for school and when I look at the clock its 8:55. Crap I'm going to be late for school. When I get there I notice a red convertible in the parking lot, I want to go take a look at it but I'm late for class so I take off sprinting. when I get to class I slow to a walk. the teacher says "Four?" "Here," I reply. the teacher rolls his eyes, I pretend not to notice. I look around for a seat there are 2, one is next to a girl named Molly she thinks that she owns me and she is beckoning me over. I try to hide my disgust and look at the other seat, it's next to a girl. I'd rather not sit next to anyone but almost anyone is better than Molly so I go sit next to her. I haven't seen her before so I think that she is new. I look at her, expecting her to throw herself at me like most of the girls in the school, but she doesn't even look at me. I get a good look at her; she is short and has blonde hair that goes halfway down her back. At that moment she turns, I stare into her blue-grey eyes. I feel my heart melt, I think I like her but I've never had a crush before so I wouldn't know so I think ill get to know her first "hi ," I say quietly so that the teacher doesn't hear. she snaps out of her daze and replies with "hi," I then remember that I don't know her name so I say "I'm Four what's your name?" she replies with a short "Tris,". at that moment the bell rings and she rushes out of the classroom as soon as she left I get a text from my best friend Zeke who is also in that class it says 'Zeke: Hey bro u got a crush on the new girl ;)' I roll my eyes at the text and head to my next class.

Tris's P.O.V

I get to my next class and, again, sit at the back. My mind starts to wander and I start thinking about four. I think I like him but I've only seen him once so even if I had any friends I would tell them. I'm so deep in thought that I don't notice a girl with tanned skin and shoulder length brown hair sits next to me till she starts talking "hi, I'm Christina. You look like a nice person. I don't think I've seen you before, are you new? You should sit with me and my friends at lunch," I almost don't catch what she says because she talks so fast. I'll admit she looks like a nice person and someone who is a good friend so I say "hi, I'm Tris. Yes I'm new. And I guess I'll sit with you at lunch," at that she smiles. At the end of the lesson she leads me to the lunchroom and then practically drags me to a table with at least 6 other people. One of the people at the tables name is four. I sit in between Four and Christina. Four whispers in my ear "I see you've met Christina," "yeah she is really good at dragging people" I whisper back, he chuckles at my that moment I realise that everyone is looking at either me or Christina. A boy says

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?"

"of course! Guys this is Tris, Tris these are Marlene, Will, Shauna, Four, idiot 1 and idiot 2. You can decide which is which" She says pointing at each in turn. Then 2 boys that look like twins , who I'm guessing are idiot 1 and 2, realise what she said. They exclaim,

"No. We are _THE_ Zeke and Uriah" everyone laughs at what they said, then they jump up and strike a pose like models which makes everyone laugh harder When everyone has calmed done i notice that its almost time for class so I bid farewell to everyone.

Im walking down the hall when i get the feeling im being followed so i randomly turn around and walk into someones chest, i trip backwards and am about to fall on my but when the person grabs my hand. When im upright i look at the person. Its Four.

"Why were you following me?" I ask "oh and thanks for helping me upright" i add

"No problem and i was following you to see what your next class is. Now that we're here what i your next class?"

"Gym"

"Cool, same here. I can walk with you if you like?"

"Sure i think im lost anyways" i laugh. We head to gym and at the end of the day I head home. I decide on an early night so I head to bed and dream of my new school but 1 thing or more like a who pops in my head the most. Four.

**_Hey sorry I haven't update when I thought I would. I hope that you aren't mad. Thanks for reading_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Sorry it took so long to update I had a short writers block :( Anyways here's the next chapter**_

Tris P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Even though it's only the second day at school I feel exhausted. I drag myself out of bed and get ready for yet another day of school. I head downstairs and eat some breakfast. I follow the same routine that I did yesterday. When I look at clock I see that I am late for school. On my second day! Oh well, maybe I can sneak in because I'm not that late. I get out of my car and walk into school, When I'm almost at the classroom I hear someone yell,

"Tris. Hey Tris wait up," I turn around and see Four running up to me

"Oh hey Four. Late again?" I say it more of a statement then a question.

"You cant talk your late to and what is it second day?" he replies smugly

"Ye but you were late on the first day and that's even worst then the second day" I retort

" Point made. Anyways why are you late?" he asks

"I guess I lost track of time. What about you?"

"I slept in"

"You do know that is almost everyones excuse right?"

"Yes, but you see mine isn't an excuse"

"I sleep in a lot too. So I don't judge when people say they slept in" I say putting my hands up

"Good to know that you don't think less of me because I slept in. We should probably go to class" he says. I nod and look down at my watch. There is only 20 minutes left of class. I must have a shocked expression on my face because Four asks,

"What's wrong?"

"There are only 20 minutes left of class"

"In that case lets skip that lesson and just go to the next one" he suggests. I think about it for a minute and decide its better to skip that lesson, then walk in with only 20 minutes left

"Ok," I say finally. We walk to the our next class, we sit down at a table in the sun and just ask each other questions

"what's your favourite colour?" he asked

"I have 3. Blue, Black and Purple. What's yours?"

"Black and Blue. Your turn to think of a question"

"Do have any pets?"

" "

"No"

"Where were you born?"

"I was born in "

"Here,Chicago."

"Cool, how many girlfriends have you had?"I ask. He blushes slightly

"None. how many boyfriends have you had?"

"None"

"Really, but your-"he was cut off by the bell.

Four P.O.V

"Really,but your-" I was cut off by the bell I was about to continue but then I realise I was going to say 'amazing'. It's like the phrase 'saved by the bell'. My thoughts are interrupted by Tris clearing her throat. I look at her questionably, trying to make it look like I don't know what she's asking.

"what were you going to say before the bell interrupted you?" she asks

"Ummmmm...I...umm...nothing" I say with a nervous laugh. She looks at me with narrowed questioning eyes. Just by her face I could tell that this was not over. As if answering my thoughts she mouths 'this is not over'. I am just about to ask why she mouthed to me but once again my thoughts are answered,

"Four, Tris. Where were you first period?" I hear a series of voices yells which will no doubt belong to our friends. I open my mouth to reply but Tris beats me to it

" I was a little late and was near the classroom when Four called at me to wait up. When he caught up to me he asked why I was late and then I asked him and when we looked at the time...BOOM! There was only 20 minutes left of class. So you see it was pointless to go, so we played 20 questions"

" well it's time to go to class now" i say before they can ask what we talked about. i hear a series 'ok's and 'sure's. As we walk to class I get a text, it's from Zeke. 'Zeke: ;) ' that's all the text says. i know Zeke's going to do something and right now the only thing going through my head is 'oh no'


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey again I think most of you are wondering what Zeke is up to so I made the next chapter here it is.**_

Zeke's P.O.V

Ahhhhhhh...second day of school. I hate school. It's the worst thing invented but at least I have friends that make up for the horrible thing called school. I get to first period and when the bell goes I notice that neither Four nor Tris are here. Weird. No one else from the gang is in this class so I text them in a group chat minus Four and Tris.

Zeke: have any of you guys seen Tris or Four this morning?

Christina: what? Tris isn't here?

Uriah: I don't know about Tris but you know Four is always late

Will: yeah I mean Four was late on the first day of school does it really surprise you that he's not here yet?

Zeke: I guess not but what about Tris?

Marlene: Tris probably hates school the most out of all of us. I would be surprised if she 'slept in'

Zeke: ye, I better go the teachers starting to look at me like she knows that I'm texting bye

The lesson continues and as soon as the bell goes I'm out the door and yell 'hallelujah' some people give me weird looks but most ignore it. I meet up with others and we start walking to our next class. In the distance I see Tris and Four sitting at a lunch table talking. We walk up to them. Before I can mention anything the guys call out,

"Four, Tris. Where were you first period?" I see Four open his mouth to answer but Tris beats him to it,

"I was a little late and was near the classroom when Four called at me to wait up. When he caught up to me he asked why I was late and then I asked him and when we looked at the time...BOOM! There was only 20 minutes left of class. So you see it was pointless to go, so we played 20 questions" I'm about to ask what they talked about but Four says,

" well it's time to go to class now"I hear a round of 'ok's and 'sure's. I know that Four likes Tris I mean, he never talks to anyone, but now he's talking to someone other than me and they're a girl. I'm going to set them up but at the same time not tell anyone. I don't want to be to mean but I want to make Four worry, so to remind him that I'm on to him and I text him a ' ;) ' but nothing more.

We go to class and I think about ways to set them up. My first thought is to play truth or dare and set them up that way but I don't want to be clique' so I need to think of a new way... Hmmmmm this is harder than I thought. I suddenly get a few ideas and piece them into one. I write it down so that I don't forget. When I'm done this is what my page says,

Setting up Tris and Four:

Step 1.  
Throw Tris in the lake outside the school with Four near by. Four helps Tris get out of lake but push four in to

Step 2.  
Give Four and Tris bonding time. Leave them alone a lot. Let them get to know each other better

Step 3.  
Truth or dare get four to kiss/peak Tris on lips and Tris sit on Fours Lap but nothing more

Step 4.  
Finally make romantic dinner tell Tris and Four that the group is going. Group doesn't go just Four and Tris they eat, have fun and let the magic work

I'm proud of that and it doesn't seem to clique'. I can't wait to get started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

Something is going on. I don't know what but for the last 2 days Four's been in a daze and Zeke is smiling evilly at me and Four. It's lunch now and I'm just walking around. Somehow I find myself at the edge of the woods sitting in a tree looking at the lake. I hear a twig snap. I looked and see Four looking up at me. He asks,  
" hey can I come up?"  
" ye sure" I reply. He starts climbing up the tree.  
" so What are you doing up here?"  
" Just thinking why are you here?"  
" I was looking for you" he shrugs  
" Why were you looking for me?"  
" Just seeing if your alright. Christina and I were worried when you didn't show up for lunch"  
" Oh sorry for making you guys worry"  
" It's ok. So what are you thinking about?"  
" I don't know what it is but I think Zeke is planing something because he is always smiling evilly when he sees you and me"  
" I know what you mean. It's starting to make me worry" he admits  
" Ye I could tell. You always fazed out when you saw Zeke" he blushes so small I don't even know if it is blush. I hear the warning bell telling us to start heading to class and say,  
"We should head to class"  
"Ye let's go"  
We hop down and start walking to class. We walk passed the lake I stop and look at it for a few seconds I hear Four stop next to me.  
"It's very pretty" he says  
"Ye" at that moment I feel a push. I try to grab the hand and pull them in too but I'm not quite fast enough. I fall in the lake with a splash.i hear another splash. I swim to the top of the lake. I see Zeke laughing trying to run and in the lake next to me I see Four with a slightly pissed face. He look at me and we have a silent conversation  
_Four: let's get him now and again later  
Me: Hell ye, I'm all wet because of him  
Four: come on then_  
We get out of the lake and chase Zeke he's still trying to run, keyword trying. We catch up to him easily and jump on him getting him all wet he's trying to escape before he can get away I yell to Four,  
"Four hold him down" he holds Zeke down I walk to him and say,  
" This is for getting me wet" and with I wring my hair over him. There is a lot of water in my hair. He is screaming, then I see something orange fall into his mouth. Then we all realise a fish fell out my hair into Zeke's mouth. Four and I burst out laughing and Zeke looks like he's gonna murder us. Four and I get off Zeke and run off. By now our clothes are pretty much dry. We run off to class we see we are 10 minutes late. Everyone turns there heads and looks at us. The teacher looks at us and asks  
" why are you late and wet?"  
"Zeke pushed us in the lake on our way to class" Just then Zeke walks in looking furious. Just seeing Zeke made Four and I burst out laughing  
" You two are soooooo dead"Zeke says angrily. This only makes us laugh harder  
"Oh and we chased Zeke and wet him. Then Tris wrung her hair on him, he was screaming and a fish fell out her hair into his mouth" Four says between laughs. The whole class is laughing even the teacher. Zeke looks even more furious.

**Zeke's P.O.V**

My plan was amazing and working until it back fired on me. I was Currently trying to get Four off me since Tris told him to hold me down. Tris walks over to us then says,  
" This is for getting me wet" then she starts to wring her hair on me. I start screaming. I see an orange thing fall and go in my mouth. I then realise it was a fish. Four and Tris burst out laughing. I swear I could murder them. I think Tris could tell because she sprints off and Four follows. When they're gone I spit the fish out then run to class which is where they'll most likely be. I walk in. If looks could kill... As soon as Four and Tris see me they burst out laughing  
" you two are soooooo dead!" I say angrily. They only laugh harder. Then Four fills in the blanks for everyone else,  
"Oh and we chased Zeke and wet him. Then Tris wrung her hair on him, he was screaming and a fish fell out her hair into his mouth" the whole class laughs which only makes me more angry. It takes a whole lesson for everyone to stop laughing and they only stopped because the bell went. Four and Tris run out the classroom so that I can't catch them. When I find them I see they're telling the whole group the story. I storm off to my car and drive home. When I get home I remember that Uriah doesn't have a car I text him.  
Zeke: you need to get a ride home  
Uriah: of course my fishy brother  
Now I'm really pissed at Four and Tris. The school is never going to forget this incident. I go to my room and get out my plan and cross out step 1. I play on my laptop for an hour or 2. I hear my mum call Uriah and I for dinner. We run down the stairs and sit at the table. While we are eating Uriah says,  
" guess what mum"  
She says," What?"  
" Today Zeke pushed Four and Tris in the lake. Then Four and Tris chased him and got him wet. Then Tris wrung out her hair on him. He was screaming. And I fish fell out Tris's and into Zeke's mouth"  
When Uriah finishes that I see my mother gaping at me. Then bursts out laughing. I must look furious because she says,  
"Hey honey I'm sorry it's just so funny. I mean a fish, a FISH fell INTO your mouth". When she finishes saying that I decide I've had enough of this so I get up and storm off to my room. I slam the door for effect. I lay down in my bed think about when I'm going to do step 2. Give Four and Tris bonding time. Honestly I don't want to have to tell the group but I need them to help me with the rest of my plan. I guess I'll tell them tomorrow so that we can get on with it.

**_The holidays just flew past. I wish they lasted long but they don't so it's back to boring school :( Anyways how did you like the chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_OMG! I'm so sorry I know I promised I would update I lot more I've just been a bit busy. I'm planning on updating on Sunday because this chapter is going to be short. Anyway enjoy._**

Chapter 6

Christina's POV

Like everyone thought, the news about Zeke and the fish was the highest gossip going around and straight after that was the Four and Tris gossip. Everyone thinks they're together. Almost every guy and girl are angry at that, because Four is the hottest guy in school and the goes for Tris but she's just a girl. Honestly, I think they're together as well but until they actually say that they are. This is the one class that has none of the girls in so I can't talk about shopping. There is Zeke but he doesn't like shopping. Suddenly I see Zeke pass me a note. I open it and it reads;

Meet the others and I at my place after school. DO NOT tell Four or Tris!

I give him a confused look but nod anyways. He grins at me but I have no idea about what he want to talk about that isn't aloud to have Four or Tris there.

The question bothers me all day and when the bell finally rings I race to Zeke's house. I see that I'm the last to arrive which is weird considering I was speeding but then again my teacher let us out late. Walking into the house I hear voices.

" Guys we have to wait for Christina," Zeke says with an annoyed tone.

Before anyone could say anything I say," And now that she's here can you tell what we're doing here because we couldn't tell Four or Tris and I must say it has made me extremely curious," by the end of it I'm out of breath.

Zeke nods and replys " Very good question Christina. I'm sure you guys have noticed how much Four and Tris like each other?" We all nod and Zeke continues " Well I came up with a plan to get them together. Now before you say anything just look at this."

Zeke passes a piece of paper around and after each person reads they nod. When it comes to me i see Zeke's hand writing. It reads:

Setting up Tris and Four:

Step 1.

Throw Tris in the lake outside the school with Four near by. Four helps Tris get out of lake but push four in too

Step 2.

Give Four and Tris bonding time. Leave them alone a lot. Let them get to know each other better

Step 3.

Truth or dare get Four to kiss/peak Tris on lips and Tris sit on Fours Lap but nothing more

Step 4.

Finally make romantic dinner tell Tris and Four that the group is going. Group doesn't go just Four and Tris they eat, have fun and let the magic work

Like everyone else, I nod. And pass it on. After everyone has read it we turn to Zeke.

" Now I wasn't going to tell you but I need your help on step two and four," he realises what he said and laughs.

I share a look with everyone, we nod have a silent conversation while Zeke is busy laughing his butt off.

Me: 'I think we should I mean everyone can tell they like each other '

Marlene: 'Yeah, I'm going to help. We've all seen how upset and closed off Four was before we met Tris. Anyone else?'

Uriah: 'As much as I hate my brother I think we should do this'

Will: 'I'll do it. Who knows Zeke might set fire to his hair while he's cooking the romantic dinner'

Everyone chuckles at that. We turn to Zeke who's still laughing and hit him on the head.

He exclaims " Owwwww!" But shuts up anyway.

" We decided to help you. Now when are we going to start," I say excitedly

Zeke smiles and says " Tomorrow we start step two: Bonding time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Tris's POV**

Weird, when I asked Christina if she wanted to hang out today she said ,'No I'm busy, maybe another time."

I really just wanted to talk to her so I suggested we go shopping because I know she can't refuse to take me shopping but her reply really surprised me.

Her reply was, " I really want to go but I'm busy."

"Oh ok," I sighed.

I wanted to talk to at least one of the girls but they were all busy. In the last class I sit next to Four. Looking at him I notice that he's already looking at me.

I blush and ask, " Do the others appear to be avoiding you?"

" Yeah, it's weird," he says with a confused expression.

"I know, all the girls said they were busy, even after I said we could go shopping."

"Are you serious, did you make sure to check them for a temperature?" he asks with a shock expression.

I shake my head and say, "Do you want to go and see a movie or something? I would ask the group to come as well but they all appear to be busy."

I really hope he says yes, but I try not to get my hopes up in case he says no.

"Yeah sure. What movie do you want to see?" he asks.

" I don't know what's showing at the moment, so why don't we see when we get there," I reply with a shrug, as if I wasn't celebrating in my head.

" Ok, as long as it's not a chick flick," he says with a half serious tone.

" Nah, you don't need to worry about that, because I'm not really into chick flicks anyway."

" Really? Most girls love cheesy romances?" he replies surprised.

I chuckle because I know it's true and say, " I know, I don't mind them but they are so predictable. I mean they fall in love, something happens and they can't be together, they find away around the complication and live happily ever after."

He laughs and says, " I know right."

I'm about to reply, but the teacher interrupts and says, " Four, Tris. Care to explain what's so funny?"

I decide to make up an excuse because I'd rather not have the whole school know I'm going to the movies with Four and say, " Well you see, I was telling Four about a funny picture I saw online. It said ' Me at school: Maybe if I hit my head hard enough on the desk I'll die' "

The teacher rolls his eyes at us and turns to the board to continue his boring lesson. Thankfully, the bell rings and I don't need to hear another word from his boring mouth for the rest of the day.

At the sound of the bell everyone runs out of the classroom. Four and I get out the door before the teacher can say anything. We walk to the car park.

Four turns to me and questions are we taking your car or mine?"

I think a minute before I reply. I don't really want Caleb to question why my car isn't at home tonight so I say " Let's take mine. Then we can either come back or I'll drop you off and pick you up in the morning."

" Ok, let's do that and can you drop me off?"

" Yeah sure. Next stop the cinema!" I announce.

Four laughs as we hop in my car. All the way there we were singing to songs on the radio. When we get there we get snacks and try to pick a movie. We decide to pick one with a cool name.

After the movie finishes we are still laughing. The movie was hilarious. We leave the cinema and head to my car and slide in.

Turning to Four I ask " Where do you live?"

" 24 cake street," he replies.

" Really? I live 30 Rose street, your right around the corner from me."

We listen to quiet music and when we get there I ask ,"What time should I pick you up?"

" How about eight thirty to eight forty-five?"

" See you then," I reply with a smile.

I watch him walk inside and right before he goes he waves, I return the gesture and pull out.

Once I get home, I go to my room without encountering anyone. The rest of my day was boring, eat dinner with family, do dishes and head to my room. My dreams are peaceful and sweet, but I think it's because of Four.

**Next day**

**Four's POV**

I wake to an eerie silence. Getting ready, I realise my dad isn't home , typical. Then I remember that Tris is picking me up. Looking at the clock I see that Tris should be here any minute. As if she'd been called, I hear a knock at the door. I run to the door and swing it open. There before me is Tris smiling with an amused expression.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I could hear you running," she says with a chuckle.

I blush. Reply " We should go, we don't want to be late"

With that we hop in Tris's car and drive to school, again singing to every song on the radio. When we get to we head to where the group meets in the morning, we are still humming the tune of the song that was on a few seconds ago. When we get there everyone apart from Christina is here. Everyone looks at us questionably, must be because we are still humming.

" What are you humming?" Shauna asks.

" Shower. It was on the radio," Four replies with a shrug.

Just then Christina runs up to us. She looks like she's trying to say something but she's out breath.

" Someone told me that they saw Four and Tris getting out of Tris's car, but before they arrived Fours car was here. Care to explain?" Christina sad turning to Four and I. Crap how are we going to explain this without them thinking we are together.


	8. Chapter 8

_**hey sorry for posting so late I've just been busy all month. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**_

**Uriah**

'Wait what?' I think, 'What the hell is going on with them rocking up in the same car?'

Everyone is looking at Tris and Four, they are both blushing so red that they would probably put tomatoes to shame. We all look at them expectantly.

They appear to be lost for words but Four still manages to stutter out, "Ummmmm….you see….it's not what it looks like."

"Well then, enlighten us of what happened," Christina replies with hurt in her tone.

I'd say that Christina is upset because Tris didn't tell her, but you can also see a glint of excitement in her eyes. Now I realise that everyone is silent.

"Well, you see…" Tris starts but can't seem to continue.

Four carries on," You guys were busy yesterday."

"But what does that have to do with the car?" I ask.

"Well if you'd let me finish I would have explained it faster and then you would have known faster," Four says back with an annoyed tone. I gesture for him to continue, which he does, "You guys busy doing, god knows what, so Tris and I decide to hang out after school."

I notice that he doesn't elaborate and I'm about to ask where they went and what they did, but Tris speaks up before I can ask.

"We were going to ask you guys to come to the cinema with us but you all appeared to be busy."

Well, at least he didn't forget about us entirely. I wouldn't be surprised if Tris gets interrogated later by the girls, but for now, they let it go. Then, before we could talk about anything else the bell rings.

'Damn', I mentally hit my head against a wall, 'Why is life so mean and horrible to me'

Everyone, Tris especially, groans.

I hear her mutter, "Why life, why?! i wish i knew who invented school so i can go back in time and kill them repeatedly."

The group laughs, i guess she didn't say the last part that quietly!

_**Omg im soooooo sorry the chapter is short i will post another chapter relitivly soon because i have a plan for the story that i want to tell you soon. well goodbye for now**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Who knew life could be so mean and make me lose my phone for 2 weeks! Anyways I'm back…..at least for now**_

**Christina**

We trudge along to . . . forever boredom. I can't wait until we leave school forever. I look in front of me and notice that Four and Tris seem to have left the group. Turning, around I see them walk back the way we just came.

'What are they up to?' I wonder.

They turn into a corridor where the cooking class take place.

"You did switch off all the cameras, didn't you?" Tris whispers.

Four replies," Of course I did, we don't really want to get caught," like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I can tell Tris rolled her eyes by sensing it. Slap! Slap! What the hell?! I peer around the corner and see Four and Tris standing in front of something. Four is also wearing gloves.

He places his hand on something and turns to Tris," You ready for a ticket out of school?"

Tris nods her repeatedly," Hell yeah, I was ready the moment you suggested it"

Four smiles widely and pulls down whatever his hand was on. Suddenly, the wail of the fire alarm sounded through the school.i cant hear anything apart from the shuffling of chairs and running feet.

'Ohhhhhhh, that's what they were doing,' I realise.

Four and Tris start running, however Tris notices me standing there. She stops. Then Four stops. They turn to me.

"We'll talk about this in a minute but right now we need to get out of this hallway," Tris says while frantically looking up and down the hallway.

I nod and we run off.

When we get out of the building, I see the rest of the gang where we met up this morning. We walk towards them smiling like Cheshire cats.

Will runs up to me and starts rambling on," Oh my God, I'm so happy you're safe. We were worried sick about you guys! Where were you? Are you okay?"

Tris must really want to leave school, because she doesn't want to listen to him and says,"Geeze Will! Calm down we were the ones who pulled the lets leave the school."

Obviously, no-one really wants to ask about them pulling it, while we are at school, so we go to the car park.

"Let's go to my house," Zeke says.

No-one objects, therefore, we pile into the cars and head to Zeke and Uriah's place. Zeke's parents have never really been strict, so they dont mind us coming over without them knowing before hand.

Once we get to their house all of the guys,including Tris surprisingly, raide the fridge for junk. Tris walks off towards the freezer, what is she getting? Tris opens the freezer and pulls something out. Sneakily, she pulls out a tub of icecream not the one with only one flavour but one that has:chocolate,strawberry and vanilla.

As I watch Tris I think, 'I do hope she is going to share that. I don't need her getting fat.'

Just then Zeke turns around, His eyes go wide when he sees what Tris is holding. Tris wraps her arms around the tub.

"Hey Trisssss, you know that's a mighty big tub, and aren't girls supposed to want to be skinny at all times. You should give that tub of icecream to me," he suggests.

Suddenly, the room goes quiet!

All the guys turn at the same time and stared at Tris.

"Hey, why don't you go find your own tub . . .I think I saw another one in the freezer," Tris replies with her arms protectively holding the tub.

the guys make eye contact with each other. Shoving and pushing,all the guys race to the freezer,as they try to get there first, while Tris walks off after getting a spoon. As soon as she leaves the room she sprints outside. Now I know there _is _no other tub. After a minute or two, the guys look up.

'Oh No, I do hope she's hiding right now!' I think

They sprint out the room as fast as they can. Right after they leave I turn to the girls.

"Them and their icecream," I mutter shaking my head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**_Hey, enjoy the chapter_**

**Tris**

As soon as I say that there's another tub when there isn't, I run.

I sprint outside and think, 'I need somewhere to hide'.

Just as I think that I walk past a tree, 'Hmmmmm in hide and seek no one ever thought to look up, it would be a perfect place to hide.'

Looking back, I see that the guys aren't out here yet, but they will be soon so I start climbing. As soon as I'm hidden in the leaves, I hear the door slam.

"If you find her, text the other guys and we'll get the ice-cream together. Got it?" I hear one of the guys ,Zeke I think, say.

I sit there quietly eating the ice-cream. Snap! Damn it one of them has found me. Looking down I see Four climbing up.

When he gets to me he says," I won't tell the guys if you share with me."

Groaning I reply, " Fine, you can have the strawberry. I don't really like it."

"Okay, it's not my favourite either but it's better than no ice cream."

It turns out he brought a spoon with him. We sit there together eating ice cream and I start getting a brain freeze so I lean my head on his shoulder. The butterflies come as soon as my head touches him. He doesn't comment on it, we just sit there in silence.

After a while we finish the ice cream and I still don't know how he knew where I was. Whenever, I have hidden in hide and seek before everyone gave up trying to find me.

"You're wondering how I found you, aren't you," Four says.

"Yeah, no one has ever found me in hide and seek and now you have in only five minutes. How did you know I was here?" I ask.

He chuckles lightly and replies," I knew you liked climbing trees and it's true that almost no one ever looks up, so I knew you'd be in a tree and there's only one tree at Zeke's place."

'Hmmmm, he's got a point. Now how would I be able to hide from him. He would know to look up but if the others were looking for me too then they would look down,' I think.

I hear a sigh and I turn to Four,"A sunset in a tree is very relaxing. Don't you think?"

"Yeah it is,"I reply.

I look ahead and see the sunset bursting with bright colours.

When the sun has fully set I look at Four and we look into each others eyes.

'Ahhhhh stupid butterflies why do you always come,' I think angrily.

"FOUR...TRIS... where are you?" our friends yell.

Four and I look at each other in alarm and we rapidly start climbing down. Once we're on level ground again we run towards the house.

As soon as we walk through the door we're swarmed by our friends.

"Where were you?" Christina asks.

"You didn't reply to our texts Four," Will says.

"Did you eat all the ice cream?" Zeke and Uriah ask at the same time.

Four and I sigh, this time I let Four answer the questions.

"We're not telling you where we were,my phone was on silent, and the ice cream was delicious!"

Zeke and Uriah start pretending to cry and we're all laughing at them when Marlene interrupts us.

"Why are you two holding hands?"she asks.

I look down and notice that Four and I are holding hands. Blushing, I let go and instantly feel cold.

Christina looks suspicously at us and asks, "Hey Tris, could you come with us girls please?"

A normal person would think, 'Oh I'm going to say no because I don't want to talk to them,' but with Christina, she makes it seem like its a question when its really not.

Sighing, I follow them to the guest bedroom. This is going to be a_ long_ talk!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys geeze I feel horrible for leaving my story for so long I just got off long holidays and I'm** **going**** to start writing again and I am not gonna lie I did forget about the story for the holidays anyways I hate writing these so onto the story**_

**Four**

I watch as tris is lead by the girls into the guest bedroom. As soon as the door slams shut all the guys look at me. Without an explanation I turn and walk into the lounge room.

Zeke is the first to speak," so what happened to the ice cream? how did you find her?"

" Well if you must know the ice cream was _really_ good," I reply.

Zeke and Uriah start complaining and whining.

will is the first to ask a reasonable question," so fours what's going on between you and tris?"

At this zeke and Uriah stop complaining and turn to me. I don't actually know the answer and I'll have to ask tris, so all I do is shrug.

They all groan but I hear Zeke say, "damn I was hoping they got together."

it seems that I wasnt the only one that heard because we all look at Zeke, but before we can ask the girls walk down the stairs. She looks grumpy.

Zeke being the idiot he is asks," what's wrong with you Tris?"

will and I mentally face palm. Tris, who is obviously not in the mood for Zeke and his stupidity, just smakes him in the back of the head. By zeke's expression I can tell that it hurt.

" let's play truth or dare I'm starting. Christina truth or dare?"tris says

" dare"

" I dare you to... Put 4 big bags of ice in the pool wait for them to melt then strip to your underwear and jump in. Stay in for 10 mins," tris replys

christina turns pale, gulps and nods. Zeke Uriah and tris get the bags of ice and dump them in the pool. When they're almost melted Christina takes off her clothes( apart from her underwear) and jumps in the pool

i wouldn't be surprised if you heard her screams on the other side of the world. After the 10 mins chiristina looks so cold I would be surprised if she got sick. She out of the pool and glares at tris. Shivering she goes inside and get her clothes back on and we all sit in the circle.

Christina looks so mad and cold I would be careful who ever she chooses. Her eyes land on me," four truth or dare?"

**_I think this is the shortest chapter yet_** **_sorry_**


End file.
